


1004

by kurosentaka



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Zen Route Spoilers, mild spoilers yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurosentaka/pseuds/kurosentaka
Summary: Honestly, he doesn't get it. How is it possible that angels live in the same world as him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this :D  
> it is quite short, but once i have more time ill make it longer~~

He is amazed at how calm you are dealing with this.

You are supposed to be mad and blame him for putting you in danger! You are supposed to worry about yourself! You are not supposed to worry about him! And yet, once again, you refuse to be imprisoned by the innate rash behaviors of human nature.

_'Seven, it must be tough...'_

He doesn’t understand how you can be so bloody calm right now. For goodness sake, it feels like he is freaking out more than you are over the bomb situation! Can’t you care more about yourself? You are even worrying about the party too! How are you so unbelievably selfless and kind? His mind is unable to grasp how angelic you are. He doesn’t have the data for this. He doesn’t know how to deal with you.

_‘I’ll stay here safe just as you said, Seven.’_

Why? Why are you still trusting him? He doesn’t deserve this kindness, so why are you being so nice to him? You even wish him good luck!

He doesn’t get it.

How are you so strong?


End file.
